Vito D'Ambrosio
|birthplace = Taranto, Italy |family = |yearsactive = 1985-present }}Vito D'Ambrosio is an Italian-born-American actor best known for his role as Anthony Bellows in both the 1990 and 2014 superhero shows The Flash. Biography Little is known about D'Ambrosio's past, including the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that he was born on December 29, 1957, in Taranto, Puglia, Italy. D'Ambrosio got his first on-screen role in 1985, when he was cast in the action TV movie Two Fathers' Justice. D'Ambrosio got his first major role in 1990, when he was cast as Tony Bellows, a CCPD officer who served as the partner to Officer Julio Mendez, for 17 episodes of the 1990 superhero show The Flash. He would later reprise the role in 2015 for 4 episodes of the superhero series The Flash. Since then, D'Ambrosio has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Person of Interest, Boston Legal, To Whom It May Concern, How Sweet It Is, Without a Trace, Mockingbird Don't Sing, Attention Shoppers, The Division, War of the Worlds, Nancy Drew, The Sentinel, Diagnosis Murder, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds D'Ambrosio portrayed Jerome Winter in the Season Fourteen episode "Flesh and Blood". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Flesh and Blood" (2018) TV episode - Jerome Winter *Shameless (2018) - Bill *The Flash - 4 episodes (2015-2018) - Mayor Anthony Bellows *The Perfect Daughter (2016) - Woodrow *To Whom It May Concern (2015) - Sam's Boss *Bones (2015) - Jason Samuels *Whitey - 2 episodes (2015) - Agent Rossi *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2015) - Alfonz Derosa *Unforgettable (2013) - Marcus Krinkowski *How Sweet It Is (2013) - Keith *Harry's Law (2012) - Judge *Person of Interest (2012) - Dominic Galuska *Desperate Housewives (2009) - Silvio Vitale *Boston Legal - 2 episodes (2008) - Justice Samuel Alito *State of Mind (2007) - Mr. Canetti *Nancy Drew (2007) - Henchman #1 *The Bold and the Beautiful - 6 episodes (2006) - Luigi Damiano *War of the Worlds (2005) - Crowd Onlooker *The Division (2003) - Unknown Character *Without a Trace (2003) - Brandini *Diagnosis Murder: Town Without Pity (2002) - Donny *Providence (2002) - Chuck Himmel *Mockingbird Don't Sing (2001) - Louise's Lawyer *Attention Shoppers (2000) - Frankie *Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family (2000) - Charles Diggs *Battery Park (2000) - Taliando *Jack & Jill - 3 episodes (1999-2000) - Botel *Just Shoot Me! (1999) - Paulie *L.A. Heat (1999) - Marty *Diagnosis Murder (1998) - Warren Decker *Ground Control (1998) - Weather Analyst *Back to Even (1998) - Gazda *The Sentinel (1998) - Victor Smallwood *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997) - Peters *Chicago Hope - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Plainclothes Detective *The Pretender (1996) - Johnny *Crime of the Century (1996) - Guard #2 *Seinfeld (1995) - Cop *ER (1995) - Forchet *The Usual Suspects (1995) - Arresting Officer *Viper (1994) - Milt Kisco *Human Target (1992) - Unknown Character *Hero (1992) - Another Wannabee *The Flash - 17 episodes (1990-1991) - Officer Anthony Bellows *True Colors (1991) - Officer Potchski *The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990) - Intercom Man *Peter Gunn (1989) - Futsy *Married with Children (1989) - Louie *Almost Grown (1989) - Nick *Wiseguy (1988) - Brandon Castellano *Beauty and the Beast (1987) - Custodian *Crime Story (1987) - Agent Morgan *The Untouchables (1987) - Bowtie Driver *The Color of Money (1986) - Lou at Child World *Screen Test (1985) - Guido *Two Fathers' Justice (1985) - Unknown Character (credited as Vito D'Ambrosia) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors